


Professor

by Calling_All_Astronauts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calling_All_Astronauts/pseuds/Calling_All_Astronauts
Summary: Beginning to a story that never got of the ground.





	Professor

Hermione clawed her way through the grass, bare feet struggling to find purchase as she ran through the unfamiliar scene. She wasn't sure if she was running towards someone or away from them. Had something happened? It must have done. She had never felt like this before. 

Her breathing was ragged and she stumbled helplessly in the tangled grass, tattered scraps of red material clinging to her body, blood running down her legs. 

She knew it was too late and before her body hit the mud she let out another agonised scream.

"-Hermione! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes to find Lavender leaning over her, arms folded in annoyance.

"If you're going to have a dirty dream at least have the decency to cast a silencing charm before you go to sleep." She huffed. Hermione shook her head.

"I was having a nightmare." She insisted. "It was... it was really scary."

Lavender raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Sure. It sounded terrifying." She smirked and raised her voice, imitating Hermione: "Professor! Professor!" She moaned. "I'm assuming that was Lupin?"

"I didn't say that." Hermione scowled.

Lavender only raised her eyebrows before crawling back into her own bed.


End file.
